Throne for Grabs
Prologue "Why didn't you tell me I had other sisters alive?" Tsunami growled to her mother, Queen Coral. "One actually." Coral reminded. It was true, Tsunami, the dragon who always thought her sisters who were born before Auklet never survived the Orca statue. Orca had enchanted her statue to kill all the up coming heirs. Orca was the sister Tsunami never knew. Actually, all her siblings that had to die were the siblings she never knew. That's why learning about little Droplet took her by surprise. "I-I," Coral had no real answer to that question. "I thought you never would return, Tsunami. Just in case, I took better care of Droplet's egg better than the rest of the eggs. When she hatched I thought it was safe back in the royal hatchery. It wasn't, many more dragonets that couldn't see the light of day had to die..." "Where's Droplet now?" Tsunami urged. "She hatched a few days before Auklet but she is shy... really shy..." Coral shook her head in disappointment. "She will never be a good heir, Tsunami. Droplet's too shy to be queen." Queen Coral lead Tsunami to Droplet's room in the palace. It was small but fit for a princess. "Hi mommy, I-" Droplet, the little dragonet, had walked out from under the bed, but froze as soon as she saw Tsunami. "Don't worry Droplet this is your big sister." Coral tried to calm Droplet but Droplet ran back under her bed flashing her stripes. Tsunami had never seen a dragon this shy before!!! If she wanted Droplet to like her as a big sister then Tsunami had to do something. Chapter 1 Princess Droplet was young, but not dumb. She knew that she most likely wasn't going to be queen, thanks to her bratty niece and nephew being born. Bubble was going to become queen. Cyan was the soon to be general. Queen Tsunami, Droplet's stupid older sister had supposedly "had" to be queen because she was the oldest one alive. Oh please, I know better queens than her. Like, Glory, Glacier, and Coral... She saddened to the thought of her mother. Coral was brutally killed by, ugh, Tsunami. Suddenly a few knocks were heard. "WHO'S THERE AND WHY DO YOU NEED ME?!?!" Droplet yelled at the anonymous knocker. "I-it's just King Riptide..." A voice said. Riptide was okay ''but was not enough to be as annoying as Tsunami. "Come in and what in three moons do you want?!" Droplet snarled a little calmer than her last comment. Riptide looked around the small room. ''Messy, ''was the thing Droplet knew he was thinking. It was true, there were queen scrolls everywhere. "Oh, um, dinner's almost ready, Tsunami even made it so you could get out of your messy, I mean, lovely room." The king shuddered as he stared at the mess of papers, scrolls, and scraps of food. "What did she make?" Droplet asked suspiciously. "Trust me, you'll like it." Riptide refused to give any details about the dinner, or whatever it was supposed to be. As soon as they got to the dining room the first thing she saw was-''Tuna!! What tricks is Tsunami trying to do? '' Right beside Tsunami was her two dragonets. They were her first dragonets which meant they were "special." Auklet was there too. Droplet's older sister, only three days older than her. Droplet did not despise her though, she could be a show off sometimes. Anemone was sat down the nearest seat to Bubble. It was no secret that Bubble was her favorite. Droplet did not like her as much as Auklet. Anemone never wanted to hang out with her, but Auklet always wanted to. Riptide sat down beside Cyan and Droplet sat as far as she could from Tsunami. The suspicious dinner was about to start... Chapter 2 Droplet wolfed down her tuna and turned to go back into her room. Auklet took her arm. "Don't you want to talk with us, Droplet?" Auklet gave Droplet a glare that said that she needs to talk with them before she went in her room again. "So... Bubble, you're going to be queen." Anenome started awkwardly. "Yeah, mother told me all the tips on how to be queen!!!" Bubble chirped happily as her glow-in-the-dark stripes flashed a lot. Droplet couldn't understand what she was trying to say with her stripes because she flashed them so much. Bubble continued until "Queen" Tsunami had to tell her to stop. "You're making us blind, Bubble." Tsunami growled. "Are you sure you want to be queen, Bubble? It's a very huge responsibility!" Droplet tried to talk Bubble out of being queen. But talking it out doesn't work for Bubble when it comes with being queen. "Yes, I really want to become queen!!! Father said the queen has more responsibilities than kings. I can take all the hard work!!" Tsunami shot Riptide a slight glare briefly before turning to Cyan. Was that something Riptide wasn't supposed to say? "So Cyan, you've been awfully quiet. What did your father teach you?" Cyan paused for a moment before saying,"He said it was hard work." "That's it?!?!" Tsunami sent another glare at Riptide. This time Riptide flinched. "I best be going now," Droplet said turning to her room and running towards it so no one will make her stay in this torture anymore. Chapter 3 Droplet quickly escaped them and slipped into her room. She looked around the room and found a scroll about the history of the SeaWing queens She glanced through it and eventually found Queen Coral. "Why did she have to go so suddenly?" Droplet whispered to herself. "I will get my revenge, mother, I'll kill Tsunami in my own talons. I will kill her for killing you.." Droplet ranted. She glanced down and saw a picture of her older sister with some jewelry and flying across the ocean. ''Queen Tsunami always assumed she was a SeaWing princess ever since she read the scroll "The Lost Princess." It turned out she was and eventually journeyed to the Kingdom of the Sea. She was a dragonet of destiny so it took awhile for her to find out. There was a blank space underneath Queen Tsunami. I'm gonna be there. Droplet thought to herself for a while and then suddenly shot up. Why was she waiting? She could be respected, have a beautiful queen room, have an heir. Everyday could be a royal day for her!! Except she had to do one most likely difficult thing; Challenge Queen Tsunami to the throne... Chapter 4 '' ''Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Greatwhinter707)